Forbidden Road
by Green Gallant
Summary: Future Fic: How far would you go to persue the one you love? What if they were beyond your reach? What if your feelings for them never faded? Would you still pursue it? And is it worth it? Peter's about to find out. Peter/Gwen with some other pairings.


_Author's Note: Hey sorry dont have time for a long author's note. Let me know what you think of this one. _

**The Forbidden Road**

Peter Parker has been forced to endure alot of things in the last 10 years. Forced to accept that he loved Gwen Stacy, forced to accept that Harry held the same feelings for her, forced to accept that he manipulated her into staying with him, forced to accept that he may never be with her...

He was also forced to accept that he was part of the reason they were together...in one way or another. The first time it was because he was still struggling with his feelings for Gwen. Trying to sort out if he loved her or his girlfriend at the time Liz Allen. As time went on it became more apparent even to him...and there wasnt a thing he could do about it. She was with Harry who was still recovering from the Green, and he was with Liz. It was so complicated it was redicilious. Until neither of them could take it anymore. Peter would break up with Liz, while Gwen would break it off with Harry. However Harry would deal the final blow, feigning his grief at his father's graveside he forced Gwen into staying with him. Hanging the threat of relasping over thier heads. He had won, Harry finally got what he wanted. And there wasnt a thing either of them could do about it. Days would turn into weeks, and weeks into years and still they were together adding to Peter's frustration. Until finally he was forced to accept the inevitable...that she was going to marry him.

He had done so in a grand style infront of all to see at his dinner party. Forcing his best friend to stomach the whole thing. For a moment she looked back at him across the hall to see his reaction. Peter actively shook his head telling her no. She looked back at Harry still down on his knee and flashing a ring in contemplation. Her feelings for Peter never faded. Instead of answering him she stood up and left the room, to his and everyone else's bewilderment. A blanket of whispers settled amongst the crowd as he got up. Peter was following close behind as Gwen ducked into a bathroom. The 18 year old wrapped at the door.

"Gwen? Its me Peter. Can I come in?" he asked. Gwen was leaning over the sink.

"Its not fair." she said.

"I know Gwen...you know...you dont have to marry him." he told her through the locked door.

"I know...but all those people." she said.

"Gwen you know how I feel about you." he said softly.

"I know...but that doesnt really change anything does it? What about Harry? He's already lost so much." she said.

"Yeah...I know...and I know I not in the position to say anything. But I really do love you Gwen. I've always loved you." he told her. The door opened a second later as she looked back at him.

"Pete...I never thought I'd say this...but maybe its time you move on." she said.

"What?" he said softly.

"Peter when I kissed you how long did it take for you say anything?" she asked in a gentle tone.

"Um... Look Gwen I was just a stupid kid back then. I didnt know what I wanted but..." he said as he took her hand.

"There's one thing that was certain. You were always on my mind. Even when I was with Liz. I'll admit it took me a while, but I knew you were the one." he said smiling. She looked down at his hand and started to draw away from it.

"It just wasnt meant to be. We tried once...well several times. But I just dont think it'll ever work out." she told him remorsefully.

"You dont want to marry him Gwen." he told her. She looked back at him before finally ratifying her decision.

"Good-bye Peter." she said before finally walking off. He turned and watched her walk down the hallway and out of his life. Adding salt to the wound he served as Best Man seven months later.

That would be one of the last times he saw her. He didnt really associate with either Harry or Gwen afterwards since thier friendship had effectively fallen apart. And for the longest time he didnt want anything to do with romance. Mary Jane would remain in his life and tried to break him out of his funk many a time. His additude would eventually soften over time and would date Mary Jane on and off, as she saw him as more of a friend than a potential boyfriend. Still the same old Mary Jane. Still he didnt really mind how casual the relationship was. Maybe for the time that was for the best. He didnt dare pressure her into something more, fearing the same fallout he had with Gwen. But Mary Jane would stick with him through thick and thin and proved to be a valuable friend. However on the opposite side of the spectrum Harry had become abusive towards Gwen occassionally regressing due to his treatment from his father. And Harry wasnt always in control of himself, even if he knew full well what was happening.

Several times she had briefly considered leaving him. She would have if not for the twins Gabriel and Sarah. It didnt take her long to understand how her mother-in-law Emily had become unresponsive to what went on in the Osborn house while Norman was alive. Gwen was not weak by any stretch of the imagination, rather it took greater strength for her to remain for the children's sake. Even now as she laid in bed with her husband, Gwen Stacy-Osborn looked over at him as he slept. She thought about all that she had given up for him. And what it had cost her, and now as she stared up the ceiling she wondered to herself. Was it all worth it?

_I miss those blue eyes_

_How you kissed me at night_

_I miss the way we see_

_Like there's no sunrise_

_Like the taste of your smile_

_I miss the way we breathe_

On the otherside of town he looked up at the ceiling as his friend Mary-Jane lay next to him in a pink night gown.

_But I never told you_

_What I should have said_

_No I never told you_

_I just held it in_

_And now I miss everything about you_

_I cant believe that I still want you_

_After all the things we've been through_

_I miss everything about you_

_Without you_

Peter sighed as he got up wearing a t-shirt and boxer shorts and quietly slipped out of bed so as not to wake Mary-Jane. The redhead sighed softly in her sleep as she hugged her pillow closer to herself. The 26 year old looked over his shoulder at her as she continued sleeping. He smiled a bit before getting up, the bed squeaked ever so slightly as he gently made his way over to the window and stood by the moonlight. Mary Jane turned over on her back as she continued to snooze. Gwen sat up in bed with her legs drawn up to her chest and stared out towards the spacious window facing the bed.

_I see your blue eyes_

_Everytime I close mine_

_You make it hard to see_

She laid back down for a brief moment and looked back at her still sleeping husband before flying back up to her prior position.

_Where I belong to when I'm not _

_Around you_

_Its like I'm gone with me. _

She finally got up out of bed and made her way towards the spacious window in her nightgown and placed a hand on the glass as she looked out.

_But I never told you_

_What I should have said_

_No I never told you_

_I just held it in_

_And now I miss everything about you_

_I cant believe that I still want you_

_After all the things we've been through_

_I miss everything about you_

_Without you_

She crossed her arms over her chest as she looked out the window and then back towards her sleeping husband. It was then she made a decision and went to get dressed. While Peter remained at his window with an arm leaning against the glass. It was then he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned and saw Mary Jane standing behind him.

"What's wrong Tiger?" she asked.

Peter sighed without looking at her.

"Its about Gwen isnt it?" she asked.

He couldnt bring himself to answer her for fear of hurting her like he did Gwen. Mary Jane looked back at him with a half pleading look. Even though she wouldnt admit it, she had developed feelings for Peter. She tried to keep it as platonic as possible, but found it to be difficult the more time she spent with him. Even now she could feel her heart aching for fear that she might actually lose this incredible guy to Gwen. She knew where his heart was, and he did too. But still it wasnt in him to hurt her. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed lips gently before taking a few steps back. Her friend looked back at her bewildered as she put a considerable distance between them.

"I'm not going to stand between you two. If you want to be with Gwen...go on ahead. But if you want to remain here...your more than welcome to. Its time to make a choice Tiger." she told him.

A smile came to his face as he looked back at her, but suddenly faded when he realized the full weight of it.

_But I never told you_

_What I should have said_

_No I never told you_

_I just held it in_

He sighed and closed his eyes.

"No wait...Gwen's married now. And even if I did it wouldnt be right or appropriate. Especially not to you, MJ you've been fantastic to me... and I cant do that to you." he said shaking his head. Mary Jane took a few steps towards him and touched his cheek.

"That's awfully sweet of you. But let's face it, neither of us have been honest to each other. And really who can blame us?" she asked.

Outside his apartment building in the middle of the night, Gwen hugged her jacket around herself as she looked up at his corner apartment.

_And now I miss everything about you_

_(still your gone)_

_Cant believe that I still want you_

She looked back at the ground wondering what she was even doing there. She was the one who pushed him away and now here she was standing on his street corner. A war went on inside her mind as she wrangled with her emotions and whether or what she should act on. From his window Peter looked and saw her standing on the corner. She took a step back alarmed not expecting him to see her let alone be up. Panic came over her as she stood there like a deer in the headlights. Her body softened as she decided to stand her ground. She came out here for a reason as he turned away from the window.

_After all the things we've been through_

_I miss everything about you_

_Without you_

The door to the apartment complex opened as he stood there in his shirt and boxers.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I think its obvious why I'm here. Did I come at a bad time?" she asked.

"No. I couldnt really sleep myself." he said opening the door wider for her.

A smile quirked and a small chuckle escaped as she looked back at him. It was then he realized he rushed down in his underwear and blushed.

"Heh. Sorry wasnt really expecting you." he grimaced.

"Its all right." she smiled.

"So is it all right if I come in?" she asked. Peter stalled a second looking up before answering.

"Uh...best not." he said.

"Oh." she said softly knowing that Mary Jane must be up there.

"But you know we could get together for coffee tomorrow morning." he offered.

"Sure. Coffee sounds nice." she smiled.

"Cool. So I guess I'll see you then." he said.

"Yeah see tomorrow. Sorry to bother you this late." she said turning away to leave.

"Dont worry about it." he told her. A smile formed on Gwen's face as she walked away from the apartment. It was the first time in a while she had genuienly smiled. Peter smiled as he waved back.

_"Ha ha. I am so going to hell." _he said to himself as he closed the door.

From the window in the apartment Mary Jane watched as they parted ways. Her face fell a bit knowing that the gears had already started to turn. The door opened a second later as he came in and did her best to hide her feelings.

"So?" she asked resting her ass against the windowsill with a smile.

"Well...we talked. I mean its nothing certain just...reconnecting." he said. She smiled and nodded before getting off the windowsill.

"I guess I better get going then. I got work in the morning." she said.

"You dont have to leave." he told her.

"I think its best if I do." she said as she went to get her clothes. His face fell as he saw her walk across the room.

"MJ..." he trailed off. She stopped short before looking at him and continued to smile.

"Its all right. I just dont want to overstay my welcome is all." she told him.

"I'll see you in the morning." she said before walking off.

"Good night MJ." he said softly.

"Good night Parker." she replied the same.

_AN: So what do you think? Think I should continue it? As if I dont already know the answer. The song is Colbie Cailleigh I never Told You. _

_Please review, _

_Green Gallant_


End file.
